A Journey of Justice
by Defender31415
Summary: Jon was just an average Pokemon Trainer on a journey, until two things changed his life forever. One was his involvement with Kanto's law enforcement, which led to a chronic clash with Team Rocket. The other was a pair of young ladies who crossed his path. One of these ladies would be simply a friend. The other would be much more...
1. Prologue: The Professor's Request

Prologue: The Professor's Request

Jon kept his eyes trained on the screen in front of him, watching his character's movements as he input the commands on the game controller. _Okay, now jump… Use the Down + A swipe in midair and… YES! Tabuu is gone!_ "Jon! Don't you have to help the Professor with his field research?" Jon's mom called into his room. "Darn, I would've forgotten had you not reminded me," Jon yelled back. "Let me save this game." After watching the credits to Super Smash Brothers Brawl's Boss Battles mode, Jon shut off his Wii and headed out of his room, but not before making sure to check the item storage program on his computer, finding a Potion. _Could come in handy. The Professor did say I was supposed to get my first Pokémon today._ With excitement running through him, Jon headed downstairs.

_I wonder if the professor is in his lab._ Jon headed over to the large yellow brick building at the south end of town, but found only the professor's 15-year-old grandson, Blue. "What, it's only Jon? Gramps isn't around," Blue commented. "Hey, just because you're his grandson doesn't give YOU the right to treat me like some kind of lowlife. I am 20, you know," Jon replied. "It makes no difference to me," Blue said. "Check the grass around Route 1. You know he sometimes does fieldwork out there, even if he is getting a bit old."

_Well, for once he decided to be helpful, instead of being his usual teenage snobby self._ Deciding to take his rival's advice, Jon headed north towards the route out of town. Before he could even touch the first patch of grass with his foot, he heard the voice of Professor Oak. "Jon! What is the first rule of being a professor's aide?!" "I know, I know, never go into a location used for fieldwork alone-more specifically without you or one of the lab's Pokémon. But you weren't around, and Blue said he thought you were out doing fieldwork." "I was bringing some new research journal issues from the lab over in Cinnabar," the Professor replied. "But as I said before, I've been thinking that it might be a good idea if you had your own Pokémon. You've learned all that you can about this world and its creatures from me, so it's time you started learning from experience."

_All right! I've been waiting for this for so long!_ Jon and the professor headed back inside the lab, where they found an impatient Blue. "For crying out loud, Gramps, I'm fed up with waiting," he commented irritably. "Just wait a little bit longer," Oak replied. "Jon is older, so he gets the first choice of Pokémon out of these three I caught during my travels. Go on and pick one, Jon." "Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" Blue protested, his frustration growing with every single word. The professor sighed before replying, "Like I said, be patient, Blue. I'll let you pick once Jon has made his choice."

Jon walked over to the small table across from the professor and reached his hand out to grasp the middle Pokéball. _I made this choice in my mind years ago_, he thought, picking up the Pokéball and releasing the Squirtle inside. "An excellent choice. This is really a very energetic Pokémon," the professor declared. "Will you nickname it?" "Yes, sir, I will," Jon replied. Releasing his Squirtle from its Pokéball, he noticed it had features that he knew were common in males of the species. _Well, I honestly had a better nickname ready for a female, but when it comes down to it, the gender really doesn't matter that much._ Turning to the Squirtle, Jon said, "I'll call you Percy. Is that okay with you?" "SQUIR!" The little blue Pokémon responded excitedly. "I'll take this one, then," Blue said, moving next to Jon and picking up another Pokéball. _Hm, that one had the Bulbasaur inside it, as I recall… Leave it to Blue to pick the Pokémon that has a type advantage over mine. Oh well, if I can find a TM for Ice Beam…_

Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, Jon prepared to head out of the lab when Blue stopped him. "Wait, Jon! Let's check out our Pokémon! I challenge you to a one-on-one battle!" "Fine by me, but not in the lab. Let's head outside to Route 1." The two young men headed to a patch of grass outside Pallet Town, where they faced each other on opposite sides of a makeshift field.

"This battle between Jon and Blue, rookie trainers of Pallet Town, will now begin," Prof. Oak declared, watching the battle from an area outside of the field. _Despite never having had a Pokémon battle before, I know what to do. I would think that Blue's Bulbasaur will be faster than Percy, but I'll go ahead and try attacking it anyway._

"Percy, use Tackle," Jon ordered. Surprisingly, Percy moved first and scored a moderately powerful hit on his opponent. "Bulbasaur, Tackle as well," Blue commanded. _Ugh, a critical hit. I'll have to be more careful from here on out._ The two Pokémon traded another two sequences of Tackles before Jon decided to use his Potion. _I'm still surprised by the fact that for every exchange in this battle, Percy has moved first._ "Grr, he healed his Pokémon," Blue muttered in frustration. "So what?" Jon replied. "It's a legitimate tactic, and the right thing to do to prevent your Pokémon from dying in battle." "I'm just annoyed that you decided to play smart," the professor's grandson retorted." "Bulbasaur, tackle attack!" "Percy, Tackle it as well." The two Pokémon slammed into each other, flying into opposite ends of the grass patch. Jon could tell that Blue's Pokémon was getting tired. _Now one more..._ "Finish it! One more Tackle!" Percy slammed into the dinosaur-plant hybrid Pokémon with its shell, putting it down for the count. "What! Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon, even if it did have the type advantage! I'm going to go train this thing to make it stronger! Smell you two later!"

Musing over Blue's odd choice of parting words, Jon was about to head out of the lab when the professor stopped him. "I need you to go pick up a package for me that was recently delivered to the Poké Mart in Viridian City. Could you and Percy take care of that?" "SQUIRTLE!" Jon's Pokémon answered excitedly, before he could even reply. "I guess that's a yes. Let's get going, Percy!" With those words, Jon left the lab, headed straight for Viridian City.


	2. Chapter 1: On the Road to Viridian City

Chapter 1: On the Road to Viridian City

With Percy following close behind him, Jon headed north out of Pallet Town. As he walked north, he found his mind wandering back to a memory he thought had been buried forever.

_"__Come on! What's the reason you guys don't want me to be a trainer? Everybody else gets their first Pokemon at my age!" Jon had complained. _

_His mom had only sighed in response, knowing that her son would find it difficult to handle the full truth. "Jon, the thing is… well, you have a disease that makes it extremely challenging to be a trainer."_

_"__A disease?" Jon had asked. "I'm not sick. I feel perfectly normal. My last several checkups went fine and everything!" _

_"__People in your condition go through a lot of emotional pain on journeys. Many of them can't handle it, and are forced to turn back," his dad had said. "Your condition will only make things worse for you."_

_"__That's why we want you to wait," his mom had added. "We don't want you to get hurt."_

_"__All right…" Jon had said, turning and walking upstairs to his room, his countenance one of extreme dejection._

Not long after Jon stepped into the tall grass on Route 1, Percy was tackled from behind by a small purple form, snapping the trainer out of his thoughts. Turning around, Jon noticed that a wild Rattata had jumped him and his Pokémon. This little creature was no match for a few Tackles from Percy however, and it easily went down.

After exiting the small patch of grass in which he had encountered the Rattata, Jon met up with a worker from a Pokémon Mart who offered him a Potion. Thinking the man for his kind offer, Jon took the item. _Considering that I used my other one in the match with Blue, this could come in handy._ Jon and Percy headed farther towards Viridian, taking down every wild Pokémon in their path. As they entered the city, Jon was surprised to see his Pokémon open its mouth and release a stream of bubbles over the surrounding buildings.

"Awesome, Percy! You just learned Bubble!" "SQUIRTLE!" His Pokémon yelled in reply, proud of its new skill.

After the discovery surrounding Percy's new ability, Jon headed for the Pokémon Mart, where he was greeted by the store clerk as soon as he came in.

"Do you happen to know Prof. Oak?" The clerk asked.

"Yes sir, I'm actually his lab assistant," Jon answered.

"Well," the clerk replied, "he ordered an item that had to be specially made, and requested that it be delivered here. Would you mind delivering it to him for me? I don't have time to do it myself since I have everything in the store to manage."

"No problem," Jon said, confident that he was up to finishing the task.

Before heading back to Pallet Town with the Professor's delivery, Jon made sure that his Pokémon was ready for the journey back to the Professor's lab. Rather than take the long road through the grass, he chose to jump over the various ledges on the route and reached the professor's lab safely. After commenting on how attached Percy had become to Jon, the professor asked about the item he had ordered, and Jon handed it over. It turned out that this item was a special type of Poke Ball. _I wonder if, by any chance, that delivery had something to do with Kurt, the well-known Poke Ball craftsman of the Johto Region._

Before Jon could pursue this line of thought any further, Blue raced into the lab. "You wanted me for something, Gramps?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh yes," the professor said. "Take a look at that desk over there." The professor pointed towards a small desk on which two red handheld electronic devices were sitting.

"These," the professor said, "are known as Pokedexes. I invented them as electronic encyclopedias that would record information on any Pokémon that a trainer saw or caught. The Pokedex records more data on caught Pokémon than seen Pokémon however. And speaking of catching Pokémon…."

The professor handed Jon and Blue five small red and white capsules. "These," he said, "are your Poke Balls. You can use them to catch Pokémon."

"But we need to make sure that we have our own Pokémon weaken whatever Pokémon we're fighting first," Blue interjected.

"And there are other issues besides that," Jon added. "According to Kanto law, we're only allowed to catch one Pokémon per area, supposedly in order to prevent the extinction of certain species. Though I don't exactly see why that's that much of a problem."

"Well, get going, you two," the professor admonished. "I've waited for years to see the Pokedex project begun, since it took me so long to invent them."

"No problem, Gramps," Blue replied confidently. "The easiest way to get this journey started off will be to pick up a map from my sister. She's something of an amateur cartographer, you know. Race you back to my house, Jon!"

To his surprise, when Jon reached Blue's house, there was only one map sitting on Blue's dining room table, which Daisy let him take with no issues whatsoever. After acquiring the map, Jon headed back out onto Route 1, ready to expand his collection of Pokémon. However, before he could step out into the tall grass, the professor stopped him.

"Jon, take this as well before you go." The old man handed Jon a small device that looked like a Bluetooth earpiece. "This is known as a Translation Bud. It was invented by a group of scientists in Sinnoh about a year ago. After being tested and used to great effect by a trio of trainers in Sinnoh, it was released for public use. As its name implies, it is supposed to translate the language of Pokémon into human languages so the trainers of those Pokémon can understand and communicate with them better."

"Thanks for the gift," Jon replied.

"You're welcome," the professor said. "Now go on and get started on filling that Pokedex!" Jon indicated that he would, then raced off once again towards Route 1.


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends and New Foes

Chapter 2: New Friends and New Foes

With a new set of Poke Balls in his bag and Percy by his side, Jon set foot in the grass of Route 1. A minute after he walked onto the route, a wild Pidgey flew out of the grass towards him. _Time for my first capture!_ "Percy, tackle it!" "Right," Percy replied, and proceeded to execute his trainer's command. Percy's birdlike opponent did not seem to be fazed by the attack, so Jon had him follow up the initial strike with a blast of bubbles.

Taking out his Pokedex, Jon scanned his opponent, finding that the short battle had left it extremely weak. He quickly threw one of his Poke Balls, catching the Pidgey with little trouble. After reading its Pokedex information, Jon decided to nickname it. "Heheh, I'll call you Sora." "Fine by me," the Pidgey replied. "And you are?" "My name is Jon," Jon replied. "Jon, huh? You seem like a nice guy. I can tell we are going to be good friends." Jon simply smiled and decided to head back home to heal his team members.

After resting at home and introducing the members of his team to his mom, Jon headed back to Route 1. _Well, I already have my capture for this route, so I might as well train my team some. Who knows what else lies ahead._ After a fairly uneventful training session, during which Sora learned both Sand-Attack and Gust, Jon decided to head back in the direction of Viridian City. Once he got there, his team rested in the Pokémon Center while he got some items for the next stage of their journey.

After the shopping trip, Jon headed along Route 22 towards the Pokémon League. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to enter, due to not having any badges, he still thought there might be some interesting Pokémon to catch. His intuition proved correct, as within minutes, a wild Mankey popped out, irritated that Jon had disturbed it. Thanks to Sora's help, Jon made the catch, but after the capture, Sora lightly touched Jon's hand with his wing, getting his trainer's attention. "Uh, Jon? I don't know if you noticed this, but that Mankey you just captured? It's a female." _Well darn; that'll produce some issues in nicknaming it. I don't know of that many particularly aggressive females to name this thing after,_ Jon thought. After thinking further for a few minutes, he finally decided to call it Xena. With a new member added to his team, Jon resumed his training in the grass of Route 22.

Once his entire team hit level 10, Jon continued toward the Pokémon League. He hadn't gone 10 steps before Blue walked up. "Hey Jon, did your Pokémon get any stronger? Let's find out in a battle!" "You're on," Jon replied, sending Percy onto the brick road that was functioning as the battlefield. Blue, for his part, released a Pidgey. "Percy, use Bubble!" Jon commanded. Glowing blue spheres shot from the Water-type's lips, stunning its opponent. "Counter with Tackle," Blue told his Pidgey. The Flying-type launched itself into Percy, sending him backwards a few steps. "Give it a tackle of your own," Jon directed. The Pidgey answered this strike with another tackle, and Jon decided to whip out one of his Potions and heal Percy before ordering another tackle, which, combined with the same strategy a turn later, KO'd Blue's birdlike Pokémon.

"This match isn't over!" Blue yelled, recalling his fallen Pokémon. "I choose you, Bulbasaur!" Knowing that his starting Pokémon was at a type disadvantage, Jon recalled Percy and sent Sora onto the battlefield. "Hit it with Gust." Sora flapped his wings rapidly, generating a miniature tornado that sent Bulbasaur into the air, only to come crashing down 3 seconds later. "Use Growl," Blue replied. _Like that'll do anything._ One more gust from Sora brought the plantlike Pokémon down on the ground unconscious. "You got lucky," Blue muttered in disgust. "Hmph. There's no way you'll get past the toughest trainers in the Pokémon League; without any badges you can't even get close. You'd best get a move on towards the next town." He headed off, and Jon, seeing nothing else to do on that route, went back into Viridian to rest his team. After everyone was fully prepared for the next leg of the journey, Jon took Route 2 towards Viridian Forest.

As he went through the grass outside the forest, Jon noticed a surprising lack of wild Pokémon. _I guess they just aren't coming out._ Suddenly, much like what had happened at the start of their adventure, a wild Rattata jumped out and tackled Percy to the ground before scampering off. "Get into your shell and remain motionless," Jon said, noticing that the Rattata was going to return, "then surprise it with a Tackle!" This strategy worked excellently, and Jon easily caught it with his last Pokéball.

"Welcome to the team Josephina," Jon said, figuring his Rattata was probably in the top percentile of all Rattata. "Heh, glad to be here," commented a high voice below him. Josephina had exited her Pokéball. "But I'm not sure how well I'll do as a member of your team." "Why is that?" Jon queried, utterly confused. "Well, I'm only an average Rattata. Trainers catch Pokémon of my caliber all the time. Then they use us until they find stronger ones, and we rot away in storage systems everywhere." "Well Josephina, let me tell you this. You do not have to worry about being rejected by me. The only thing that's going to take you off my team is… Well I'd rather not mention it." His new friend got the point, and fell silent. After this discussion, Jon healed his team, and then headed back to Route 2 for training.


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing The Forest Thru Trees

Chapter 3: Seeing the Forest Through the Trees

After training until his team hit level 11, Jon headed straight for Viridian Forest. Not long after entering the verdant locale, something crunched beneath his foot.

"Yikes! What on earth did I just step on?"

"A wild Weedle," grunted Xena, her voice cold as ice. "You're lucky you stepped on its tail, not its head, or else the poison in its stinger would've killed you in minutes."

"Well, one of you could've warned me," Jon replied, "but for now, I'll just catch this thing." One Tackle from Josephina and a Pokéball later, and Sting had joined the team.

Jon and his Pokémon proceeded through the forest, taking down the various trainers of Bug-type Pokémon that dotted their path. Xena especially seemed to enjoy the combat experience, and a few times, Jon actually had to restrain her in order to prevent unnecessary bloodshed.

"For crying out loud, girl, you're trying to knock them out, not kill them!"

The monkeylike Pokémon sighed before replying tersely, "You don't get it. Where I come from, the ones that survive end up surviving because of strength. Killing is a way of life."

"Well, Pokémon under the command of a trainer play by the trainer's rules. And the first rule that I'm going to set for you is that you are not to kill another trainer's Pokémon unless I order you to, or unless it is absolutely necessary in order to prevent a situation that would lead to the death of one of us. Understood?" The tone of Jon's voice was as icy as his Pokémon's had been. Xena nodded affirmatively, but from the look on her face, Jon could tell that she resented the order.

Jon and his team continued on through the forest, but several difficult battles forced him to return to Viridian to buy new items. Once they had restocked, they resumed their trip through the forest, easily defeating both the Pokémon and the trainers that opposed them. Ultimately, they reached the town of Pewter City with no trouble…. But they did not know that trouble was about to begin.

"I take it your men have scouted the entire target zone?" The figure on the other side of the screen intoned.

"Yes, Don Giovanni, they have. We know what is located in every area of the Pewter Museum," the black-shirted Team Rocket Grunt replied, with a slightly nervous edge to his voice.

"And I assume such a generic description includes the fossil regeneration device and its blueprints?" Giovanni replied.

"Yes, Don. If we cannot obtain the device itself, we at least have the materials necessary to build one. All we need are the blueprints."

"Good, good. I will put you in charge of the initiative at the Museum as a reward for your excellent work. Do not fail me, like that trio of bumbling idiots I'm always using as an example of improper conduct." _And for some reason, I'm always showing mercy to them as well,_ Giovanni thought, his mind briefly turning away from the figure on the screen.

"I will not fail you. Hail Giovanni!"

The cruel leader of Team Rocket smiled as his underling's image vanished. _At last, my plan can be set in motion. It is only a matter of time now..._


	5. Chapter 4: Between Rocks and Hard Places

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is a bit later than usual. Anyway, in this chapter, Jon has his first Gym Battle, and we get a bit of insight into another line of work he's in... Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Between Rocks and Hard Places

Once he reached Pewter City, Jon looked over his team. _OK, so the first Gym Leader, Brock, uses Rock-type Pokémon… That means that Percy and Xena are really my two best choices against him. Still, it's not fair to the others to have them sit out the match. It'd probably be best to get some training in, especially for Sting since she's so weak._ After giving his team some rest, since night was coming, he started his team's practice the next morning. "All right guys, here's the plan. Since Sting is currently the weakest member of the team, each of you will have his or her turn battling alongside her. You'll stay in a group, letting her approach wild Pokémon first, and then one of you will take her place. Understood?"

Sting, to Jon's surprise, complained immediately. "But Jon, in all honesty, I don't want to fight. It's not that I'm scared; it's that I'm a pacifist."

Jon was completely taken aback for a moment. _A Weedle that's a pacifist? Weird, considering that Beedrill are some of the most vicious, territorial Pokémon known to exist._ "Well, you don't have to fight. The others will rotate out for you." "Fine by me," Sting replied. With that setup arranged, training began, and it wasn't long before Sting popped out of her Pokéball and began to glow as she used String Shot on herself, evolving into a Kakuna. _Nice, an evolution already!_ Excited by Sting's evolution, Jon continued his training, and soon Sting glowed again, evolving into a Beedrill this time.

"Heheh, a little longer, and we'll be ready to dominate Brock's Gym," Jon commented.

"I'm ready as of now," Xena muttered. "Those Rock-types don't stand a chance against my power."

"Don't be so impatient," Percy replied. "We're waiting on Jon's signal, remember?"

At that exact moment, Jon held up his hand. "We're done. All of you have hit level 13, according to the scanner on my Pokedex. Brock's strongest Pokémon is known to be a level 14 Onix. If I had only one Pokémon close to that level, we'd be in trouble, but I think all of you are well prepared. Let's go."

Jon proved to be correct about his entire team being ready for the clash at the Pewter City Gym. Percy singlehandedly eliminated the first Trainer in the Gym, and then Jon found himself facing Brock, the Gym Leader. Jon switched Xena to the front of his lineup, so that Percy could rest, and then noticed that he had caught Brock's attention.

"It looks like a new challenger has approached," Brock, who looked to be about Jon's age, ventured.

"Yes. I've come here from Pallet Town to challenge you for the Boulder Badge," Jon answered.

"So you think you can take on my Pokémon, who have wills harder than diamond and determination grittier than sand? Let's test your honor as a trainer then! Go Geodude!"

"Xena, you're up. Karate Chop," Jon ordered. The small Mankey raced forward, driving the side of her hand into the rocklike creature.

"Prepare yourself for the next strike. Defense Curl," Brock replied. Geodude wrapped its hands around itself, ensuring that it could block Xena's next blow.

"Not a chance. Xena, hit the floor, slide underneath it, then Low Kick it into the ceiling!" Xena complied exactly with this order, and the poor Rock-type never saw the blow coming as it was shot sky high.

"One down; not bad," Brock said. "Now try this one. Onix, center stage!"

A massive snake, made from pure rock, emerged from Brock's second Pokéball. _Attacking this one will be more difficult, but I have a plan._ "Xena, get behind it, then climb up and use Karate Chop on its head."

"Throw her off," Brock replied, "then use Rock Tomb to send her to the ground." Both Pokémon executed their maneuvers almost flawlessly, but since Xena was able to daze Brock's Onix, the boulders it summoned did little damage. As a matter of fact, several missed, and those that hit proved to be no problem as Xena chopped through them to extricate herself.

"What, is that the best you can do, you overgrown dirt lizard?" the vicious Mankey taunted her opponent. The Onix, enraged by her comment, charged with a tackle, but Xena nimbly stepped aside and delivered a chop to her opponent's head, bringing it down for the count.

"Onix is unable to battle," the referee on the sidelines called out. "The victory goes to Jon of Pallet Town!"

"Looks like I took you for granted. I should never have underestimated you," Brock commented.

"I think that's a good idea in any case," Jon replied, putting on a pair of sunglasses he had acquired from the Poke Mart, "because if you do…. Your world's gonna get **_rocked!_** YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

With that last parting jest, Jon headed out of the Pewter City Gym, ready to continue with his quest. _Maybe I'll head up to see the Pewter City Museum before I leave town. _When he got there, he was surprised to find the area surrounding the museum packed with people, some in civilian clothing, others with official-looking uniforms. _Judging by their clothing, I'll say they're either with the Pewter City Police Department, or the Kanto Bureau of Investigation._ Jon's theory gained further support when he saw that the museum was blocked off by yellow tape with black lettering, which read, "POLICE LINE- DO NOT CROSS."

Curious, but intent on remaining a law-abiding citizen, he went up to the police line and got the attention of a nearby officer, whom, thanks to prior research, he recognized as a detective. "Excuse me ma'am, but could you tell me what exactly happened here?"

"The Pewter Museum was robbed," the officer replied. "We're conducting an investigation inside to see what was taken, which, so far, has turned up only two things: their 'fossil regeneration device', whatever that is, and its blueprints. Why whoever did this would need both of those is beyond me, but both are valuable, and they must be recovered. What's your name?"

"Jon," Jon answered. "Thank you for the information, Detective…" His voice trailed off as he realized he didn't know the woman's name.

"Carter," the woman supplied. "Carter," Jon repeated. "Thanks for your time, Detective Carter." Right then, his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID, which read, "Tamer." "I have to take this call, and I need to leave you to your work. Goodbye!" As Jon ran off, he picked up his phone and answered quickly. "This is Ace. What do you need?"

"Did you hear what happened at the Pewter Museum?" The voice on the other end, belonging to a man in his early thirties, queried. "Yes, sir, I did. As a matter of fact, I just finished being briefed on the details by Detective Carter of the Pewter Police Department."

"Good," the man replied. "I have further pertinent information on the case. The thieves who took the stolen equipment are associated with the Kanto mafia, codenamed Team Rocket. According to our intelligence reports, which some of your friends have gathered up, they're planning on digging for rare fossils at Mt. Moon, east of Pewter. I assume they intend to revive them; that would be the only point of acquiring the fossil regeneration device. What they intend to do with the revived Pokémon…" Tamer's voice fell silent for a moment, and then he spoke again. "I don't want to think about it. They could sell them, or worse, set them loose on unsuspecting cities."

A chill ran down Jon's spine at this thought. "What do you want me to do?" he asked the older man.

"I'm moving you from the Intelligence Division to the Investigation Division. I've been in touch with Professor Oak, so I know you have your own Pokémon. I want you to stop Team Rocket, and bring them to justice. But I have one piece of advice for you: Be aware of the line between justice and revenge. When you inflict only the necessary amount of punishment on a criminal, dependent on the crime of course, that is justice. Step outside the boundary of necessity on the side of too much punishment, and you're looking at revenge."

"Thanks for the advice, Tamer," Jon replied. "I will ensure that justice is done."

"I know you will," Tamer replied, and then the line went dead. _Time to get to work._

**Author's Note: So Jon scored his first Badge without a hitch (and with a minor CSI reference- which will recur in various forms, so I hope you guys like it!). We also know now that he's in the law enforcement business, in addition to being a professor's aide, and is on a direct collision course with Team Rocket! How will the conflict unfold? Find out next time! P.S. I'll give special shout-outs next time to anyone who can name the two series (besides CSI) that I referenced in this chapter!**


End file.
